


Supports that Should Have Been: Dedue and Rhea

by Joths_Dump



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Azure Moon Spoilers, Gardens & Gardening, Gen, If This Continues, Missing Scene, Past Trauma (Implied), Post-Time Skip, Silver Snow spoilers, Verdant Wind Spoilers, War Phase, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26290822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joths_Dump/pseuds/Joths_Dump
Summary: What if Rhea fell down into the canyon with Byleth? What if she could fight with your army, and form new bonds and deepen the ones that were already there? This is just one example of a support line that could have been. Nay, should have been.When Dedue is finally able to return to Dimitri and the Blue Lions, he was surprised to see Lady Rhea fighting on the front line. But after spending time as comrades in war, the two have acclimated to each other. (There support rank increased.)Here is a scene from their time in the monastery...
Relationships: Dedue Molinaro & Rhea
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15





	Supports that Should Have Been: Dedue and Rhea

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Rhea's true identity. This single chapter is pretty chill considering it's just a C support.

Breakfast has passed, and Dedue has been allowed a moment to himself. So once again he finds himself approaching the Monastery’s Greenhouse. When he opens the door, he finds the place empty. Not of the plants, fortunately, but of people. Confused, he cautiously proceeds further in. He spots a single person in the corner where his roses grow, crouching down to look at them. They are humming an unfamiliar song… As he approaches, the person sits upright and he notices long mint hair. It couldn’t be…

She suddenly becomes aware of his presence, and quickly turns to face him with a terrifying gaze in her eye. Once she realizes that it is only him, her expression transforms into shock and embarrassment. “Muh… Mr. Molinaro! I’m sorry…” Rhea apologizes. “Am I in your way?”

“Not at all Lady Rhea,” he assures her. “I have simply come in to tend to my plants. I did not mean to alert you.”

“Ah… I was to quick to show hostility,” she is still red with shame.

“It is only fair given the state of the continent…” Dedue sighs. A somber and mournful silence fills the room.

“These roses are beautiful,” she says wistfully. “They are Duscur Roses, right?”

“Yes. The Keeper was gracious enough to let me plant them here five years ago…” he trails off. “Somehow… they have persisted in spite of the adversity.”

“I was once told, that flowers take after their gardeners,” Rhea muses. “Perhaps they have inherited your indomitable will.”

Dedue is stunned by her comment. He already struggled to accept her compliments during battle. But this was on a completely different level, no, stratum. “I-I…”

Rhea frowns with concern, “Have I spoken out of line?”

“N- no. I just had not expected it.” Dedue explains. “But I would not consider myself so strong.”

She smiles warmly, yet… sorrowfully. “Do not sell yourself short Mr. Molinaro. Your feats would astonish the saints.”

“Th- Thank you. Lady Rhea,” he chokes out.

“Do you wish to tend to them now?”

“Yes.”

Rhea then makes an unexpected request. “May I… stay here as you do so?”

Dedue blue screens for a moment. Rhea becomes deeply concerned, which snaps him out of his stupor. “Certainly, Your Grace.”

She smiles gently, “Thank you, Mr. Molinaro. I would like that. Although, Rhea will suffice.”

Once again, he is at a loss for words. “Understood, La- er, Rhea.” He coughs awkwardly into his fist. Rhea just smiles without judgement.

He walks over to, and grabs his tools while she waits patiently for his return. He crouches down beside her, and begins plucking weeds. There is silence for a moment, until she quietly speaks a question, “Are these your favorite flower?”

“Yes. Once upon a time they were not, but…” he trails off. If he were to finish his sentence, then he would say _“They remind me of home.”_ But instead he asks her, “What is your favorite flower?”

“I am partial to lilies.” Is that why they were incorporated in her attire? “My mother… would call me her ‘little lily’.” Rhea’s voice is soft.

Dedue smiles. “How sweet.” She giggles. In spite of the rough start, the two spend their time in peace. They talk about gardening mishaps, their favorite fruit and veggies, tea, and plans for the day. Time passes like a pleasant dream.

After a little more than half an hour, Dedue’s task is complete. “It seems I have done all I can today.”

She speaks with warmth, “You are an excellent gardener Mr. Molinaro, and a wondrous conversation partner.”

Dedue blushes. “It was a pleasure speaking with you Lady Rhea.”

She chuckles, “I hope we could share more moments like this.”

“If you ever have free time, I will welcome your presence.” He says with a confidence, he could not remember that he ever had.

“Until then.” She stands up and gives her hand to Dedue. He is shocked, but he takes it and she helps him stand.

“Take care,” she bids him farewell.

“Have a good day,” he responds.

She leaves the greenhouse, and for a moment Dedue remains there, dazed but happy. Lady Rhea is, was, the Archbishop. She was a figure that all others of the faith looked to. The very same faith that the bastards in Faerghus claimed to follow. And yet… There are too many questions swimming in his head.

However, there is one question, at the center of it all that Dedue asks himself, _“Who are you Rhea?”_

**Author's Note:**

> Have you ever thought that it sucks that both Rhea and Dedue are survivors of a massacre, but never have the chance to intimately speak with one another? I sure fucking have. I don't know how far I'll go with this, any updates will be sporadic as with all of my work. But I'm eager to delve into this idea. And not with just this pair either!


End file.
